26 more songs
by WhitePrayer
Summary: Kelsi has been ordered to write 26 songs! With the deadline being extremely short, she has to work, work, and work. But, when a certain Ryan Evans comes to help, Kelsi gets another dilemma; she just might be falling for him. RYELSI
1. Song 1: A new beginning

**26 more songs**

A Ryan & Kelsi Story

_Song 1: A new beginning_

**Summary: **Kelsi has been ordered to write 26 songs! With the deadline being extremely short, she has to work, work, and work. But, when a certain Ryan Evans comes to help, Kelsi gets another dilemma; she just might be falling for him.

She hurried to class. Her perfect attendance was at stake, well, it didn't matter all that much, but being late was such a bother. Getting embarrassed in front of everyone, the teacher asking you to go back, the secretary staring at you weirdly, and that stupid late slip. An annoying task. But it was done as the bell rang and…Kelsi Nielson was late.

"Here you are Miss Nielson, your first late slip."

The secretary said as Kelsi, disappointed took the slip and walked to class. As expected, when she walked in, everyone store. Whispers and laughs started. The teacher nodded, took the slip and got back to teaching. Kelsi took a seat in the middle. She took out her notebook and started writing right away. Then, two people walked in class. Sharpay and Ryan Evans.

"Sorry, early morning dance classes."

Sharpay said as the teacher let them in. No late slip, no questions asked, not even whispers and laughs from other students. Kelsi frowned.

_Early morning dance classes? _

She thought. The teacher actually believed it, Kelsi watched them take their seats. Ryan in front of her and Sharpay right beside her brother. They where both blonde, envied by almost everyone and rich. Sharpay never caught Kelsi's eye, but Ryan did. He was always smiling. What made him so happy? She just couldn't figure him out. Not at all.

"Hey Kelsi, I have a job for you. Can you meet after class? Thank you!"

Kelsi's thoughts where interrupted as Sharpay ordered her. She nodded as she saw Ryan also staring at her. He smiled and winked as he went back to taking notes. Kelsi was confused…what in the world was that?

* * *

After class, Sharpay turned to Kelsi. She simply gave her another order.

"You will write me 26 more songs."

Kelsi wasn't expecting this at all. She pushed her glasses with her index finger.

"Why do you need 26 songs?"

She asked. Sharpay crossed her arms.

"For our new play! Your in the drama club, I am the co-leader, please just write me these songs."

Sharay gave Kelsi a stack of blank papers as she left. Kelsi sighed. Ryan then walked by. Had he seen everything?

"Want some help?"

He asked, extending his arm so he could carry something.

"N…no I can do it."

Kelsi nervously said. Ryan didn't listen; he grabbed her books and walked to her locker.

"Our lockers are right beside each other, I don't mind."

Ryan continued. Kelsi nodded, looked down and passed behind him. She spent time with Ryan on plays but never outside of them, this kind caught her off guard. They arrived at their lockers as Ryan waited for Kelsi to put in her combination. He leaned against the wall.

"You know, if you need help, you can always ask me."

He suggested. Kelsi took her books from, stuffed them in her locker and smiled.

"That's very sweet Ryan but…I don't want to bother you."

He placed a hand on her very stylish beret.

"It's never a bother, nice hat."

He then left for class. Kelsi took the liberty of checking herself in the mirror. Good, she wasn't beeping red. Though her heart would not cease to accelerate it's beating.

* * *

Morning classes flew by quickly. Lunch was starting but Kelsi wasn' going to spend it lolly gagging. She was on her way to the theater, where she could compose freely. She remembered Sharpay's order and followed them like a powerless slave. She walked in the theater and heard…music?

"Oh hey Kelsi."

She was greeted. She took a few steps forward as she recognized this person. Once again…Ryan Evans had tracked her down.

"Hey…what are you doing here?"

She asked. He got off the piano and walked towards her.

"Just hanging."

He placed his hands in his pockets and arrived closer…and closer…and closer to her.

"Was that you singing…just now?"

Kelsi continued.

"Yup, that was me."

"What's that song called?"

Ryan took a breath.

"A new beginning."

Kelsi felt her heart skip a few beats at his words.

"Do you want to learn it?"

He asked, taking a few steps back and offering her his hand.

"Sure."

She announced, accepting his hand and following him to the center stage. Once they arrived in front of the piano, Kelsi sat down beside Ryan and started to wipe off the sweat on her hand. Holding his hand made her…nervous.

"So I'll play it for you then you'll follow."

He softly said. Kelsi just nodded as Ryan's melodic voice started to fill her ears.

_**A/N: **__First time writing an HSM story so yeah, very inexperienced person right here. No applause please. But no flames, RYELSI 4EVER, __RYELSI 4EVER, __RYELSI 4EVER, __RYELSI 4EVER, __RYELSI 4EVER, __RYELSI 4EVER, __RYELSI 4EVER, __RYELSI 4EVER, __RYELSI 4EVER, __RYELSI 4EVER, __RYELSI 4EVER, __RYELSI 4EVER, __RYELSI 4EVER, __RYELSI 4EVER, __RYELSI 4EVER, __RYELSI 4EVER!!!!_


	2. Song 2: When you smile

**26 more songs**

A Ryan & Kelsi Story

_Song 2: When you smile_

**Summary: **Kelsi has been ordered to write 26 songs! With the deadline being extremely short, she has to work, work, and work. But, when a certain Ryan Evans comes to help, Kelsi gets another dilemma; she just might be falling for him.

The next day, Kelsi had gotten one song off her list. She had asked Ryan if she could use it and he had happily agreed. Her morning was going to turn in to a bad one; she knew it since she was going to be late…again. She ran to class and accidentally bumped in to someone. She wasn't looking; she never noticed what was always right in front of her.

"Here you go!"

She heard as all the stuff she had dropped where instantly picked up and handed to her. She raised her head and locked eyes with Ryan E\vans. Though her vision was a bit blurry since she had dropped her glasses, she could still recognize him.

"Thanks."

She said, taking her stuff back.

"What's your hurry? We have like ten minutes."

Ryan told her.

"We do?"

Kelsi hadn't realized. Ryan nodded as he placed her glasses on her eyes. She pushed them back so they wouldn't fall.

"You know, you have really pretty eyes."

Kelsi became shocked at the compliment.

"That's not true."

She denied.

"Yes it is."

She still didn't believe him but she supposed there was no point in arguing. She decided to leave. As she walked back to class, Ryan sighed.

"I complimented her and she got mad….girls are weird."

* * *

Ryan caught Kelsi eating alone at lunch and happily walked towards her. His sister immediately pulled him back.

"Ryan! Where are you going?"

She asked as she held on to his collar. He released himself.

"I'm going to have lunch with Kelsi."

He responded.

"Why?"

"She looks...lonely."

He quickly left before Sharpay made him stay. He arrived at Kelsi's table.

"Is this seat taken?"

He asked.

"No. You can sit here."

Ryan nodded and smiled as he sat beside her.

"Don't you have a lunch?"

He asked, seeing her with only a huge stack of papers and a pencil.

"Can't eat, to much work."

Ryan frowned.

"That's no good, besides, you already have one song."

"Correction, I only have one song, and it's not even mine. It's yours."

"Oh it's yours, I gave it to you."

Kelsi slapped her forehead.

"But I didn't compose it."

"So?"

Kelsi didn't bother answering him. His presence was getting a bit…annoying. She stared at him as he smiled and ate.

_How can someone be so happy? Is he always smiling?_

She started to have a small de bate in her mind on whether his smile was bothering her or not. By then she realized how she was thinking about his smile.

_He does have a nice smile._

She complimented him inside her mind as he noticed her stare.

"Is something on your mind?"

That's it! She quickly started to scribble down lyrics and write a few notes.

"Ryan, I got t go, I'll see later ok?"

She said as she headed for the auditorium.

* * *

The notes she hit where perfect. Matching the lyrics as she started to slowly sing. Her fingers confidently found their way through the song she had just composed.

"Is something on your mind? Is your hat on to tight? My mind spins in circles and circles and circles…when you smile, I can see it from a mile. When you smile, it's worthwhile, and when you smile…"

She stopped right there as she heard someone walk in. Why was it always him?

"Are you stuck?"

Ryan asked, as he drank his tea and took a seat beside her.

"When you smile, I know you do every one in a while, you make my heart fly…"

He started.

"Until it reaches as far as the sky."

They bought finished at the same time. Kelsi stared at Ryan in amazement.

"Well, aren't you going to write this down?"

She then came back to reality and took out a pencil to note these lyrics down.

_**A/N: **__Oh my God I updated, it's a miracle! It actually is, I usually take longer. Okay so thank you for all the reviews, I'm very happy. People her are so friendly, they're all welcoming me! . I know, it is short, I apologize, I'll try to make chapter 3 very long. If you have any suggestions, I'm very open...sometimes...depends what it is. Like you can't say stuff like "Make Ryan turn in to a frog when she kisses him!". Also, when you smile is copyright of me!  
_


End file.
